The present invention relates to a tire rotation assisting apparatus capable of assisting tire rotation performed by each automobile user.
To ensure the tires of an automotive vehicle to wear evenly and last longer, it is preferable and effective to perform tire rotation periodically to change the positions of respective tires, for example, from front to back and left to right on the diagonal. Appropriately performing the tire rotation in this manner brings the merits of equalizing wear conditions of respective tires and preventing deflected or partial abrasions. As a result, the lifetime of each tire can be elongated.
However, it is usual that executing the tire rotation is dependent on the will of each user. Furthermore, the optimum tire rotation method or order should be differentiated depending on the driving type (e.g. difference between FF drive and FR drive) of an automotive vehicle. Therefore, it is necessary for automobile users to know optimum rotation methods or orders suitable for their automotive vehicles. When a user performs tire rotation, there is the possibility that this user does not know or check the mileage (i.e. cumulative traveling distance) from the previous tire rotation timing. Furthermore, it is usual that automobile users periodically replace summer-season tires with winter-season tires or vice versa. In these cases, the users may not remember previous mounting positions of respective tires in the situation that these tires are again mounted to the automotive vehicle after they are once removed from this automotive vehicle. From the above reasons, there is the possibility that the tire rotation is not appropriately performed.